


why is boss music playing

by fledgeling



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, details are kinda vague so i think its better if whoever's interested should just give it a read, eugene is truly 'the dark prince', i know that title is memey but spare my inability to title my work pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledgeling/pseuds/fledgeling
Summary: The girl- Rapunzel- stared defiantly at the two men, and it reminded him of the intensity of a particular stone they were keeping this woman from.“Let me pass.” She said, and it’s the darndest thing he’s ever heard of since he first met her and she told him that her hair glowed, “The opal wants me here.”Edmund doesn’t back down, a fire burning in his eyes that Eugene doesn’t recognize, “You don’t know that. Leave, before you hurt yourself.”Or, AU in which Eugene stays with Edmund and as the 'Dark Kingdom Prince', he stays loyal to the kingdom's ways.





	why is boss music playing

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the fight scenes are kind of awkward (im not good with action like that)

The girl- Rapunzel- stared defiantly at the two men, and it reminded him of the intensity of a particular stone they were keeping this woman from.

“Let me pass.” She said, and it’s the darndest thing he’s ever heard of since he first met her and she told him that her hair glowed, “The opal wants me here.”

Edmund doesn’t back down, a fire burning in his eyes that Eugene doesn’t recognize, “You don’t know that. Leave, before you hurt yourself.”

Rapunzel visibly gulped, and despite her firm resolve, it was obvious that she was nervous.

Eugene stayed very still, holding bated breath as he stared unflinching at the girl. “Brave.” He muttered unconsciously, “...and foolish.” He wasn’t inclined to hurt the first visitor in their Kingdom in two decades, yet the prospect of turning against his own father was so blasphemous that he didn’t even dare think of what the turn out of that would be.

Something squeaked by Rapunzel’s shoulder, and a green lizard emerged from her golden locks. The little creature seemed to cause a bit of her confidence to come back.

“Look,” she began, “I don’t mean you any harm, I’m the Sundrop-I was born with it inside me!”

Eugene kept his hand close to the hilt of his sword, beside him, Edmund tightened his hold on his axe, and the former bit back the thought of possible… bad outcomes from this. Were they really so affected by the moonstone that they would resort to violence? Didn’t that just had them be doing the opal’s dirty work?

Edmund grunted, “The Sundrop isn’t real.”

“It is.” The girl insisted, she moved hastily towards a black spike poking through the dark floor, “Let me show you, I-“

“Stop!” Edmund yelled, his body dashing forwards with a speed that didn’t quite match his size, both Eugene and Rapunzel flinched at the harshness of his voice, and the Dark King took no time in trying to grab at Rapunzel, no doubt wanting to end this and send her away.

Before he could even grasp an arm, someone knocked Edmund onto the floor, scattering dust. Eugene ran towards his father and looked up at the newcomer, and he took a double take.

“_Adira?”_ he choked out.

The knight looked at him languidly, “I didn’t want for us to meet like this, if I were honest.”

Edmund's eyes flashed at her accusingly. “What are you _doing?”_ he hissed.

Before anyone could reply something blasted them upwards, Eugene’s eyes widened as Adira pulled Rapunzel, away rushing over towards the throne room.

Black rocks blasting them into the air surprised Eugene as much as Adira showing up by their front door, the first instinct he had was to flap his arms around- though he had training in his limbs he hasn’t exactly been thrown into the air before.

When he flopped painfully on the ground, Eugene winced as a heavier, older body, crashed beside him.

“You okay old man?” Eugene quipped, flinching when he accidentally touched a sore spot on his head.

“I’ve seen better days.” Edmund grumbled back, “You have to stop them, I can’t move.”

Eugene stiffened, “Are you hurt?”

“I twisted my foot.”

“Okay- _ow_\- does that _not_ hurt??”

“I’ve lost an arm before, this is nothing- go!”

Hesitantly, Eugene got up slowly from his spot, he headed to the throne room, casting one last look at his father before pulling out his sword and pushing at the downtrodden doors. The entire room was collapsing, and he barely had a chance to glimpse Edmund’s face before the roof crashed down, creating a wall of wreckage between the hall and the room, behind Eugene, he jumped away in time before a makeshift rope of golden hair can catch him.

Fearing for his father’s life, Eugene clawed his hands over the debris, “Edmund! Are you okay?! Father! _Dad!” _

Nothing. Eugene prayed and prayed that he wasn’t affected by the accident, and if he did, well…

He had no inch of care at the fact that two other people were looking at his backs, fear and _pity_ present in the air. Anger coursed through Eugene’s head, blood pumping and making his ears burn a furious red. He whipped around regarding the two women with the same ferocity Edmund had had a few moments prior.

Adira had the decency to look guilty.

“_You did this_.” Eugene took a step forward, clutching his sword so hard that his hand shook.

Not waiting for a reply, he charged forward, swinging his sword-

Until the other girl in the room pushed him aside, putting her entire body in for the clumsy tackle.

Eugene recovered quickly enough, not even paying attention to her, he charged at Adira once more.

“You don’t know what you’re doing!” Rapunzel cried out, and he almost felt bad when he side-stepped another one of her tackles, causing her to trip over her own hair.

He dodges just in time before Adira could come in for a kick.

“You trying to kill me too?” Eugene remarked, cursing as he edged towards black spikes.

Adira’s expression hardly changes, “Hopefully not.”

Eugene shivered, he knows he’s nowhere near strong enough to beat Adira alone in a fight, let alone two. But he was going to try, the stubbornness making him forget his own logical reasoning. So he gazed at Adira, hard, “Edmund was right, you really can’t trust anyone these days.”

It causes the former knight to seem almost sorry, “I think you know where I’m coming from.”

“I wish I did.” Eugene admitted, though he steadied himself protectively once Rapunzel recovered from her fall. “But you and I both know it’s hard for me to dream.”

He dashed forward once more, this time with full on intent of _harming_ Adira, he doesn’t like it one bit, and he’s had bad experiences regarding sword fights in the past but he’s not afraid to get his hands dirty, not after this.

_Whatever it takes._ He remembered his promise, his oath to his <strike>nonexistent</strike> kingdom, and clashed his sword to against Adira’s own. The Shadow Blade.

He struggled holding against her own strength, refusing to give out, “Finally decided to take me seriously?”

She didn’t reply, jumping away and causing him to stumble from the momentum.

Quick on his own two feet, the _Moon_ knows how many times he had to spit out dirt from his own training, Eugene squared his shoulders and stood still, watching Adira.

Aside from her loose pose, _she wasn’t even pointing her sword to him!!_, Eugene felt a nerve pop on his head. _She never takes me seriously_. Not once, not ever, to the knight he was just the spoiled Prince of her former King, and it hurt him more than he wanted to admit, he was soft in that way. Always trusting people, thinking they would never hurt him, thinking that it won’t matter much to him. But no, it seemed they always had other plans, they were just like that, against him, against his _family_, and resentment seethes into the way he faces the former knight.

“I hate you.” He muttered lowly, not intending for the other to hear it, alas, as things never seem to go his way, Adira seemed to perk up at the sentence-

“Fishskin I-“

Not taking any chance, he sprinted towards her-

Only to feel something soft and at the same time durable wrap around his foot and trip him into banging his head against the ground.

Pain bloomed on his forehead and Eugene blacked out.

It did not take long for him wake up again, his adrenaline making his eyes snap open.

He grunted in distaste as he realized the two women were in the process of tying him up into a set of rope.

Rapunzel, he found himself regrettably thinking that _she_ was a friend too, held onto her hair while Adira tied a knot encircling his two hands. She pulled at the strings, and Eugene yelped as the material dug into his skin.

“Ow!” He shot Adira a glare, “Watch it will you!”

“I’d rather not.” Adira said, eyes shadowed over.

“It’s too tight.”

“That’s the point.” Rapunzel gathered her hair once Adira signaled she was done. She had a strange glimmer in her gaze.

“It’s stupid is what it is.” Eugene snapped.

Rapunzel didn’t let his spite deter her, she huffed, “You left me no choice- I asked nicely.”

“Oh _please_,” Eugene rolled his eyes, “If your definition of ‘nice’ is to blast me and my father up in the air with spiky rocks then I would be real _delighted_ to find out how you treat your guests!”

“I serve them tea by a warm fireplace, _thank you very much!”_

“So you poison them before burning them alive!” Eugene yelled back, “How am I not surprised?!”

“What is wrong with you!?”

“What’s wrong with _you!?” _

Adira stepped in to interfere, “Rapun-“

“NO!” Eugene cut her off, “You don’t get to say anything right now!” he faced Rapunzel again, “You want to know what’s _wrong_? For a fact you broke my father’s foot!” never mind that he’s letting out all his frustration and maybe exaggerating a few words, the intent was still there, “You strode here into our castle like we invited you! You attacked _us!_ And now-!” his breath hitched, unbidden tears making his throat clog up, “You’re running everything all that this broken kingdom’s ever lived for! My father may very well be buried under that rubble! All because you wanted to get a hold of some _stupid_ rock! _This _is the reason we’re keeping people away! Doesn’t _anyone_ get that?!!”

His breath had grown ragged, Eugene felt something wet slipping past his cheeks, and belatedly, as he stared at the ground, he realized it was his tears. He sniffled, not caring that his face was burning from anger, maybe shame, he doesn’t really know anymore.

“Euge-“

“Shut up.” He muttered, his mind not coherent enough to know who had spoken out. “Whatever- I don’t care anymore- do whatever in the Moon’s name you want, just-” He took a sharp intake of air, _steady thoughts, Eugene. Steady thoughts._ “-just let me look for my father.”

A hand came to his shoulder. “No can do, Fishskin.” Adira sounded solemn, “We’re not letting you off that easy.”

His breath shook, too tired to even utter another complaint.

The girl with golden hair squatted down to his eye level, Eugene looked away.

“I know it’s hard-” Rapunzel said, her voice quivered with some kind of emotion he didn’t understand, “-and I’m sorry we’re doing this,” she reached a hand out and cupped his cheek, and he closed his eyes, hating how warm it felt, hating how he wanted to nuzzle into it, “but we’re doing it to help.”

Confidence dripped from her words, Eugene stayed silent.

When she moved away, Eugene raised his head.

Her freckled face met his own, and Eugene tried, he really did, but he couldn’t help it, he just couldn’t find it in himself to hate her.

She smiled, and it dimpled her cheeks. “Trust me.” She said, jamming her thumb on her chest.

Eugene simply blinked.

Rapunzel didn’t find it troubling, turning around, she sauntered over to the opal.

“The audacity you have.” Eugene began, once the girl was out of earshot, he already shed some of his venom, sounding much more tired than ever, “To send her to her death.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Adira replied.

“I’m sure you do, you old hag.”

It’s the lamest of insults he can come up with right now, yet he can’t really find it in himself to care anymore. That girl had believed- she still does- with every ounce of her heart, that what she was doing was right. Eugene could hear it in her voice- heck- he could see it in her eyes, not in the way Edmund could tell what he was thinking, but in the way she lets practically _anyone_ know what she was feeling, it was so stupidly brave, and it made her vulnerable because of the most stupid reason. Everything felt kind of stupid, if he were being honest.

Eugene kicked his legs, they felt sore.

The entire room seemed to shake as Rapunzel stepped closer and closer towards the moonstone, the rocks glowed, shifting and cracking as they all pointed towards her, the room being encased with spikes from all directions. They weren’t the only thing that glowed, Eugene shivered as Rapunzel’s hair seemed to react from the proximity, rising as if it’s gravity was nonexistent.

The entire spectacle seemed to drive something in Adira to speak. “I’ve told her what this might do, you know.”

“…”

“She says she just wants to help Corona.”

He’s not impressed, “I’d wager the moonstone itself that you probably only told her once you reached the Dark Kingdom.” Eugene scowled, “...she’s... she’s Corona’s Lost Princess, isn’t she? ”

“What gave it away? Her hair?”

“Don’t joke with me.” Eugene growled, “There’s no way her kingdom would let her come here unless they were desperate or something- I’ve heard the tales- she was kidnapped as a baby wasn’t she? Came back miraculously on her eighteenth birthday, golden hair all but gone. Why is her hair back? Why would they risk losing her again? Why come _here?”_

Adira offered him a patient look, “I doubt I’m the person you should be telling all this.”

“No, you aren’t.” Eugene agreed, “But for what it’s worth, which isn’t very much, it helps.”

They don’t share anymore misgivings or words or insults, they just stay where they are. Silent, watching.

When Rapunzel is only a few more steps away from the opal, Eugene is suddenly overcome with a sense of resignation.

He suddenly realizes how exhausted he is. The moonstone, the kingdom, his own family. He was just very, _very_ tired.

Maybe it was for the best, there was nothing for him left out there in the world anyway. It’s moved on without their crumbling home, going on without a care for the people who’ve been lamenting their pasts and futures in desolate bedrooms and collapsing towers. There was rarely any warmth in this cruel life.

Eugene lets out a quiet sigh. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen, he’s failed their ancestors, he’s failed Edmund, he’s failed the kingdom.

_I don’t feel like I’ve failed myself though._

The thought brings little comfort in this small, lingering moment. He should’ve probably been more thankful to his father, as if suddenly reminded by it, a figure behind his eyes flashed, soft and inviting.

_Maybe I’ll get to meet my Mom._

It’s a little sad, but it’s almost tempting, he knows how tired his father was these past few months, he’ll probably be overjoyed to have their family complete again, and he deserved it.

Eugene looked across the room, to where Rapunzel was reaching her hand forward, out to the moonstone, the cause of the Dark Kingdom’s destruction, her- _every one’s_ – future.

White hot light blinds Eugene’s vision. And he knows nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> absolutely NOTHING here was written with a solid backstory in mind, so like, if ur wondering where the dk ghosts are, where cassandra is, lance, etc. etc. i like. didnt include them bc that required way too much planning and my brain aint capable of puking out that much info into an au i only think about thrice a week lol


End file.
